The objective of this program is to train biomedical researchers, with an emphasis on physician-scientists, in basic and translational biomedical research focusing on the pathogenesis of infectious diseases. The training program will utilize the resources of Weill Cornell Medical College, the Rockefeller University, and the Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center. The program's faculty are funded scientists, committed to research and training. Six new potential mentors have been included, all with independent NIH research support. The training faculty has a long history of successful collaboration in research and training of international biomedical scientists through NIH Fogarty programs, and they have applied that experience to the training of US physician-scientists. The faculty members share the view that the physician-scientist is truly an endangered species and are committed to address this issue by establishing long-term mentoring relationships with postdoctoral trainees. The broad areas of research training are: virology, immunology, and translational research related to infectious diseases of global importance. Trainees have the opportunity to enroll in the K30 Masters in Clinical Investigation program or take independent graduate level immunology and molecular biology courses as appropriate. During the current funding period (1999-2008), 23 trainees have been appointed and 17 have completed training. Ten have received NIH K awards, one a research supplement, and two have K grants in preparation. The subject areas for the funded awards are KSHV-HHV8, HIV pathogenesis, HIV genotypic resistance, HCV-HIV coinfection, HIV-TB coinfection, multidrug resistance bacteria,-HIV vaccine development, leishmania pathogenesis and M. tuberculosis-NO interaction. Two former trainees have already received NIH R awards and two are in major public health positions (CDC, NYC). There have been four minority trainees (3 African-American, 1 Hispanic) and nine female trainees. The program will continue to recruit physicians who have completed their clinical training (medicine, pediatrics) and are seeking academic investigative careers. This training grant will provide physicians with an opportunity to make the transition from their clinical training to the laboratory. The research training will be for 2-3 years. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This training program will provide physician-scientists with the skills and mentoring needed to embark on successful careers conducting research in infectious diseases of public health importance both in the United States and worldwide. Specifically, the training will focus on tuberculosis, malaria, AIDS, hepatitis C virus, and potential agents of bioterrorism.